User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E153 - Are these Pokémon leaks REAL!? - 152
DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E153 - Are these Pokémon leaks REAL!? - 152 on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at here. This episode is sponsored by Mint Mobile (Cut your wireless bill to 15 bucks a month at http://mintmobile.com/cast) and Manscaped (Get 20% off and free shipping with code CAST at http://manscaped.com). This episode aired November 5, 2019. On the behind the scenes of Mob VS Tatsumaki, Luis explains the complexity and different 2D styles used in the fight animation. Also, the crew react to the absurd "leaked" new Pokemon. 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Sam Mitchell and Luis Cruz are the hosts. 1. Mob VS Tatsumaki BTS 1.1. The animators sort of underestimated the work required to make the fight. 1.2. Mob VS Tatsumaki would be the last 2D sprite fight for Season 6. 1.2.1. The penultimate fight would be a 2D hand drawn fight animated by the Rooster Teeth Animation Team who produced Camp Camp and Nomad of Nowhere. 1.2.2. The Season 6 Finale would be a cool action-packed 3D model fight with Torrian Crawford leading it. Torrian would add a lot of cool elements into this fight. 1.3. Screwattack tend to put the more awesome / epic fights at near the end of the season to keep up with the hype from the audiences. 1.4. Ben and Luis stressed that it is important to showcase a fight when each combatant has his/her/its moment. Even if one character lost he/she/it has to make his/her/its moments. (Ben said he learned this from Ben 10 VS Green Lantern). 1.5. Ben admitted that Mob VS Tatsumaki is among the most difficult cases to come up to a verdict - to the extent they decided Mob could actually win 40% winning. 1.5.1. The research methodology: The researchers do as much research ground up as they can, then they come to a table to decide who should win. 1.5.2. They try to lay out several scenarios to see who would win under which and then finds out the biggest likelihood. (e.g. like who would win the most case). 1.5.3. Ben wanted a unanimous vote from the team but that was not happening. Hint: when you hear Wizard and Boomstick saying "this is a close fight" Ben meant that he, Chad and his research team had a hard time determining who should win. 1.6. Ben reminded in Link VS Cloud that different Link and different Cloud Strife have different move sets and different items. In new Death Battle episodes, the results would have been different. 2. What's going on 2.1. RT Extra Life / November 9 - 10 / 24 hr charity live stream starting 8 am CST 2.2. Speaking of Pokemon leaks, sometimes it may be wise for the company to actively leak a "genuinely false" leak. 2.3. The leaked Pokemon introduced into Sword/Shield 2.4. The leaked Pokemon remaining in Sword/Shield 3. Community Death Battle - Mew vs Mewtwo 3.1. Team Mew 3.2. Team Mewtwo 3.3. Team Death Battle views 3.3.1. Mew is not portrayed as a violent Pokemon - it just messes around people and be cute. While Mewtwo wanted to be a champion of all Pokemon and rule humanity stuff. 3.3.2. Sam thought if there are Pokemon that look and is evil. Chad wondered if there would be some evil Pokemon. Ben answered: "Giratina". 3.3.3. Ben brought out Mew can learn every Technical Machine, Hidden Machine, and Move Tutor move (except those exclusive to a particular Pokémon or group of Pokémon, such as Draco Meteor and Secret Sword). But in Death Battle, he would restrict Mew into learning the moves it could naturally learn. 3.4. Mew : Mewtwo - 39%(+2) : 61%(+2) 4. Next Community Death Battle - Yoshi vs Tails Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast Category:Blog posts